


Jacob Frye reader-inserts series

by Chu_Ju



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Ju/pseuds/Chu_Ju
Summary: For a friend on deviantart





	1. Chapter 1

It was an oddly sunny day in London and you had a date with Jacob Frye, the handsome assassin, that was waiting in the corner for a while now for you and you were late. He was looking at his pocket watch impatiently.

“When will this lass appear ?” he was wondering and then he pictured you in his mind. Long brown hair, beautiful light blue eyes and small, heart-shaped lips. “It's worth it anyways.” he thought afterwards.

You appear after a while with a smile on your face. You greet him bashfully not being able to take your eyes of his face. His smiling brown eyes, which showed anticipation, his well-shaped sideburns and his tasteful clothing.

“Hello Jacob. How are you this lovely morning ?” you ask him.

“I'm mighty fine, but let me ask you something. That one time we met and we decided to go on this bloody date...” he says and chuckles barely audible “...you didn't tell me your name.”

“My name is (your name here)” you say.

“What a wonderful name !” he exclaims cheerfully. “Shall we ?” he asks you and offers you his arm. You accept and slide your arm in his. With that you two walk to a small restaurant.

“I decided to bring you here. Pubs are no places for lasses.” he says with a chuckle. You giggle.

“Good choice, if I say so myself. A very nice restaurant indeed. Lovely.” you say. With that the waiter arrives and ask for what you will have for meal you ask for your favorite. Soon enough the waiter arrives with your dishes.

“You will really eat this ? This is bloody charcoal.” says Jacob disapproving your food.

“Well, I like my food well-cooked.” you reply and you carefully cut a piece. You notice that Jacob isn't talking to you and you cough at some point to attract his attention.

“Do you want some water ?” he asks with care.

“No, just wanted to ask you, what does a handsome man like you does for a living ?” you ask him with a charming smile.

“I'm a professional gambler ? If you consider that a job.” he says and stares at you lovingly. “Just imagine us getting married, we'd make some very beautiful babies.” he says with a laugh. You couldn't help but laugh yourself.

“I agree, they'd have a very handsome father.” you say, while rubbing your leg over his.

“Come on, shall we go ?” he asks you.

“What about dessert ?” you ask worriedly. Jacob calls the waiter for you and he orders your favorite pastry.

“Mmm. How did you know it's my favorite ?” you ask him licking your lips.

“I knew it because you are just as sweet as it is.” he says with a smirk that you notice. You blush and he lifts your chin with his fingertips. “You look great and you have blown my mind away, (your name here).” he says. Something that makes you blush even more.

When the pastry arrives, you see Jacob taking the spoon and cutting a piece eagerly and offering to feed it to you.

“I know you want it.” he says with a wink. You can't resist so you open your mouth seductively and take the bite.

“Did you like it, Strawberry ?” he calls you. “Yes, that'd be a suiting nickname, Strawberry.” he repeats.

“Yes, Jacob. I think it would be wonderful.” you say with love in your voice, which he feels immediately.

“Let's repeat this and if you like it, we can repeat the date. How does that sound ?” he asks with a smirk again.

“Sounds like heaven.” you reply hypnotized. You never thought, not even in your wildest fantasies that this date would turn out this good.

“Here's another one. How about you think of this one that the bite is me kissing you ?” he suggests. You do so with closed eyes and take the bite immediately, then you open your eyes with a dreamy look.

“We should really kiss.” you suggest to him.

“And dance. How about a waltz ?” he asks you.

“Sure. Shall we dance ?” you ask him.

“Not here, Strawberry.” he says and gets up. You follow his moves with your eyes. You see him pay the waiter.

“Come on, let's go.” he says with an irresistible smile and offers his arm for you again. As the two of you head out of the restaurant, gently wraps his one arm around your waist while with his other, he holds your other one.

“Have you ever thought, you'd dance waltz in the streets of London ?” he asks you.

“No, never. It's amazing.” you reply feeling like you are in a dream.

You didn't need music and you didn't care what the people around would say. All you wanted was his companion to last forever along with that dance.

“You are amazing, Jacob.” you say to him.

“So are you, Strawberry.” he replies to you with a wink. You blush and he suddenly stops dancing and instead you see a large door before you.

“Well, here we say goodbye, right ?” you asked saddened.

“Don't worry. We will repeat that.” he says and reaches around your waist again. He lifts you up in his strong arms and kisses you passionately. You kiss him back just as passionately and you both live this moment of pure love and passion. Eventually you break the kiss and you feel his face with your soft hands.

“I love you, Jacob.” you tell him.

“I love you, (your name here).” he tells you and gives you a peck on the lips. With that you leave with the anticipation of the new date.


	2. Taking care of the Anarchist

You were waiting for Jacob Frye to come. In your dates usually he was calling you late, but this time he was late. When he arrived one of his beautiful eyes was bruised due to a punch more likely. He was a professional gambler after all. So he had told you and you believed it. You couldn't know anything else.

“Hey (y/n), sorry for coming late. I had some...issues. No big deal. They got a taste of their own medicine.” he said with a smirk, which even if he his face was bruised it made his face look fantastic as always.

“You need help though. Why need to find something to put on your eye. Some ice perhaps ?” you asked worried about him. Above all you were reasonable.

“I'll be fine.” he said, but you notice him touch the bruise slightly. He wanted to feel if it was swollen.

“I'll call a doctor.” you reassured him and ran off to your doctor's house.

“Damn it, (y/n) where is she off to ? Wait !” he called and followed you.

~x~

The doctors house was large and there was light coming from within. You knocked on the door. You knew Jacob would follow you. When you saw him behind you. You gave him a tender kiss on the cheek on the other side of his face. He smirked again. The doctor opened the door.

“Oh ! Hello (y/n) how can I help you ?” after greeting you he put on his pince-nez and looked carefully at the two of you. He noticed Jacob and his eye. “Please come in. The young man, could use some help.” said the doctor. You smiled. Inwardly you wanted to tell Jacob that coming to the doctor was a good idea and that he shouldn't have trying to act he was alright.

The doctor noticed the bruise that had swollen and asked you to wrap a bandage around his head in a diagonal way so that it wouldn't cover both of his eyes. You succeded thanks to your mediocre (compared to the doctor's standards) medical knowledge.

“Excellent job, (y/n). If he feels pain, bring him back. Ok ?” asked the doctor.

“Sure thing. I'll make sure he doesn't complain at all.” you said with a peaceful smile that hid a hint of naughtiness. That was unlike you, but Jacob seemed to enjoy the whole situation he had created in his mind.

Both you and Jacob got out of the doctor's with a greeting. Jacob put on his bowler hat and the two of you got to your house. When you reached it, you opened the door with grace and Jacob as a gentleman let you get in first. You blushed and did so.

“So Jacob. How much money did you lose ?” you asked him curiously. You had a tired expression on your face, which was coming across as sarcastic.

“Eh...” he didn't have a ready reply, since he didn't receive this punch from gambling. “25£ “ he replied. You grimaced in disapproval for his actions and headed to your room. You opened your wardrobe and got your jewelry box. You carefully gripped a gold pendant you had and headed back to the living room where Jacob was lying down on your sofa.

“Here. Sell this and get your money. I know we both are stricken by the poverty currently in our land, but something is telling me you have what it takes to turn things round. You're a brave man.” you said with a smile.

“Well, if I'm a brave man. Don't I deserve some support ?” he said to you with a smirk. You gave him a similar smirk and carefully kissed his lips. He made the kiss more passionate and you succumbed to his lust, but you eventually got a hold of yourself. You weren't feeling ready yet. You straightened your clothes and sat up on the sofa.

“So, remember that day we were dancing in the streets randomly ?” you ask him.

“Sure do, (y/n). I still remember that.” he said with a gorgeous smile on his features. He stand up and start singing your favorite melody. He looks at you with an arched eyebrow. “What ?” he asked carefully not knowing what you were expecting of him.

“Come on, let's dance, Jacob. I was craving for us to dance again for a long time.” your replied to him.

He gets up and wraps an arm around your waist. The other arm is in the air waiting for you to wrap your fingers around his as you wrap your arm around his neck with a little difficulty due to your height difference. You dance around gazing into each others mesmerizing eyes. Sometimes he'd sing in the same melody as you and your voices would meld into one. When the song is over, he is kissing you passionately and you kiss him back with just as much intensity.

“You are a great woman, (y/n).” said Jacob caressing your beautiful, long hair.

“And you are an excellent man, Jacob.” you said with a blush looking at him. He grins and gives you a kiss on your forehead. It was late at night at you eventually due to tiredness doze off on his shoulder. He gets the chance to give you one more kiss on the forehead and you sleep together on the sofa.


End file.
